Not like a brother or sister at all
by Lostyourmind
Summary: When they finally realize that they are nothing like a brother or a sister to each other. (A Valentine's Day oneshot) (triad)


**A/N: **_My first triad with Harry, Ginny and Hermione and I really hope it doesn't disappoint. I couldn't find a lot of stories with the three of them and I do see a lot of stories with a very vindictive Ginny but I honestly think she isn't like that. She can be petty sometimes but I think she's full of love for both Harry and Hermione. So here is a Valentine's Day tribute for anyone who needs it. _

**Summary: **_When they finally realize that they are nothing like a brother or a sister to each other. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing Harry Potter related._

* * *

**Not like a brother or sister at all**

"Hermione, you shouldn't be alone on Valentine's day, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Ginny was nursing little Albus while trying to drink tea at the same time. It amazed Hermione time and time again how at ease Ginny was with exposing her breasts in her company, while it made her blush every time.

"I'm always alone on Valentine's day, what's the difference this time?" She nonchalantly answered. It really wasn't a big deal to her but Harry and Ginny always tried to set her up with dates or invited her over themselves. But how could she impose on a day like that? She was already there most days of the week, she even had her own bedroom at Grimmauld place, she wasn't planning on imposing even more.

"Hermione, you're like family and I don't want my family to be alone on Valentine's day," She used her other arm to swift Albus to her other breast, leaving the current one exposed.

"They really have gotten huge again," Hermione noticed out loud and quickly covered her mouth with a giggle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." She tried to correct herself.

Ginny laughed out loud when she noticed what Hermione was talking about. "Yes, they have, I'll be sad to see them go again." She laughed some more, not even making an attempt to cover the one now exposed while Albus suckled on the other one. "You want to feel them again."

Hermione blushed crimson at that, she clearly remembered the first time she had touched Ginny's breasts, it was when she had her first son, James, and Hermione had been beyond curious on how they would feel because they looked so heavy and full.

It had been in the first week after the birth though and when Hermione had squeezed them lightly, the milk had squirted out, right in her face. They had both laughed really hard about it and decided they wouldn't tell Harry about it, just to be sure.

"Do you mind?" Hermione blushed, not able to hold back her curiousness again, this time would surely be different because Albus was already two months old and he had just emptied the one exposed.

Ginny laughed again. "Of course I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't ask, get your scrawny ass over here woman and touch all you want, you're the only one besides Harry who I would let them touch."

"Talking about a scrawny ass," Hermione bounced back but quickly moved to the other couch to sit beside Ginny.

While she was sitting with her face towards Ginny and her knees slightly bend she leaned a little forward and lifted her right hand. She softly grasped the underside of Ginny's breast and made sure that she wasn't going to disturb little Al.

"I'm not made out of glass, you can grab it a little firmer," Ginny snorted and relaxed further against the couch cushions.

Encouraged by Ginny's words she stretched her fingers and squeezed a little, carefully eyeing the nipple to make sure no milk came out. When it didn't seem the case she used her thumb to swipe across it briefly.

"They're pretty," Hermione crooned and Ginny smiled down at her best friend, happy she was letting go for once. When Hermione grew braver she hesitantly rolled Ginny's nipple between her fingers and the redhead couldn't help but moan softly.

Clearly shocked Hermione sat back up again and quickly let go. "I'm sorry," She blushed fiercely, "I wasn't thinking."

Ginny had taken her arm before she could bolt right out of there. "Don't apologize, it's been weeks since Harry touched me like that," She groaned. "He says it's weird when half of the time his son is sucking on them, so he won't, but I'm so horny all the time and I know it's nothing sexual when Albus or James use them but it doesn't feel like that when Harry or you touches them."

Hermione was looking at her with wide eyes, nothing really sure what was happening right now. "Ginny," She started, "Aren't we taking this a little too far? You and Harry are in a relationship after all, a loving one, I'm here enough to know that for sure."

"Exactly, you're here enough to know that you are as much part of this family as me and Harry. You practically live here, take care of James and Albus with us, cook for us, hell sometimes you even buy the groceries. The only thing you don't share with us is a bed and I don't know why not! We love you, both me and Harry and I can assure you that it's more than just like a brother or sister kind of love."

Hermione was speechless, how had she not noticed all these things? Of course she helped out with the children, they were her godchildren. And for the groceries, it only seemed fair when she would eat there almost every night, right?

But sharing a bed?

"Have you talked to Harry about this before? I can't imagine him feeling the same? And I'm sorry but I'm not a lesbian Gin." Her mind wasn't handling all this information very well.

"Neither am I but I know that I love you just as much as I love Harry and it felt really good when you touched my boob just a minute ago." She said with a cheeky grin. "I bet we can figure the rest out as we go."

"But," Hermione struggled, "What about me and Harry? We're like brother and sister, I love him but I'm sure I'm not in love with him."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Hermione, you kiss each other on the mouth when you enter or leave the house, you snuggle on the couch together, and don't lie and say that you've never imagined him naked, that man is pure muscle."

Blushing again she let herself sag into the couch again, her mind wasn't coping very well and she needed time to think this over.

"It's just a peck, like you kiss James or Albus, nothing special." She defended herself.

"Well, brother and sister normally don't kiss on the mouth, I definitely don't kiss any of my brothers on the mouth when I see them, yuck!" Ginny pulled a face and she couldn't help but giggle, this conversation was ridiculous.

"You kiss me on the mouth when you see me, and that has never been sexual." Hermione said to her best friend.

"Maybe to you it isn't," Ginny smirked back and for a few seconds she was out of words.

"Fine! But what does Harry say about all this? Please tell me you've at least discussed this with him?" She pleaded with the redhead. Ginny was rather impulsive sometimes, she would hate for this to ruin everything.

Ginny scoffed. "He's an idiot, says the same as you do but one of these days he will come to his senses, hopefully before Valentine's day!" Ginny ranted.

"Oh gods, that's impossible, Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Hermione groaned and buried her head between her hands. Thing were so going to be awkward right now.

She decided she needed some time to think about this and quickly got up from the couch. "Harry will be home soon, I'm going to start dinner, you take care of Al, and we'll talk later." She fled the room and tried to collect herself while throwing some pots and pans around.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward to say the least. Of course Harry kissed her and Ginny on the mouth when he came home from work and she couldn't help but feel a little tingle where they had touched.

All through dinner Ginny kept giving looks between her and Harry and Harry was obviously at a loss for what was going on. Albus was in his crib and James was happily smearing his spaghetti all over his head.

Hermione tried to give Ginny the evil eye more than once but eventually Harry caught the two of them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mommy! Daddy said a bad word!" James squeaked from his chair and they all sighed.

"Yes sweetie, mommy will put him in time out for that okay," Ginny shushed the child and fed him a full spoon of spaghetti to keep him occupied, knowing very well that none of it would eventually end up in his mouth.

"Nothing is going on," Hermione said firmly and got up from her chair to start on the dishes.

She could hear Harry hissing at Ginny. "You told her? I told you it was a bad idea, this will ruin everything."

"Well I can't help it that the both of you are such cowards, I thought we were all Gryffindors here." Ginny hissed back.

"I can still hear you," Hermione deadpanned without turning around.

The couple started to hiss at each other again and Hermione tried to tune them out and when she couldn't do it anymore she resolutely walked towards James and scooped him from his chair. "You two better have kissed and made up after I finish James with his bath." She reprimanded them and quickly left the room with a giggling James under her arms.

While James was trying to get her just as wet as him it occurred to her that she could just go home but something or rather someone's kept her there. If she would leave now it would be even harder to come back the next day or the day after that. Maybe they just needed to go through this.

When she had put both James as Albus to bed and taken a shower for herself, she couldn't stall any further and decided to go downstairs.

* * *

Ginny was nowhere to be found but Harry was draped all over the couch. "Hermione, please join me I want to apologize."

Stiff as a board she sat next to him in the little space that was left. He quickly tried to create more but only ended up right next to her. "I'm really sorry, like really sorry."

He dropped his head on her shoulder and she didn't know if she should do anything. Normally she would squeeze her arm behind him and hug him to her chest but maybe that would give off the wrong signals right now.

But he didn't remove his head and eventually she awkwardly tried to extract her arm from beneath him, which made him only snuggle closer. "Please don't go, I want to sit like this for a bit."

They had done this a thousand times but this time it felt way too intimate. Throwing caution into the wind she finally draped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. She was glad he wouldn't be able to see her face because she was fairly sure it resembled a tomato by now.

Harry's head rested at the top of her breasts and he moved it a few times to find the perfect spot, when that wouldn't work he used his hand to prop her breast a little to create the perfect cushion. "Harry!" She exclaimed when she felt his hand around her boob.

To be fair, he used to do this all the time and it only hit her now that they hardly had the brother/sister relationship she had always thought. When had all of this happened? What if Ginny was right?

"What? It's your bra, they're much softer without it," He grunted slightly and then seemed to catch himself. "Oh Merlin, she's right!" The hand against her breast stilled and now he was the one not moving an inch.

"How have we not noticed this before?" She quietly asked him.

"Ginny was right, I do have two wives…" Harry mumbled and she could just bite back a giggle, now was not the time.

"Is this accepted in the Wizarding World?" She mused, her thoughts all over the place.

"How would I know, I grew up muggle, just like you." Harry retorted, his hand still firmly at her breast and it felt as if he was burning a hole through her shirt.

"It's perfectly fine, my aunt had two husbands and nobody batted an eye." They both jumped a little when they heard Ginny's voice from across the room. She was leaning against the doorpost, watching the two of them with a contented smile on her face.

"Have you two finally figured it out?" She walked over and took a seat on the armrest next to Hermione.

They both nodded sedately, not sure on how to proceed. Ginny draped her arm around Hermione's shoulders, giving her an encouraging squeeze. "It's okay, I'm okay with it, I love the both of you."

Hermione relaxed a little bit, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders and Harry took it as a sign to keep touching her breast, caressing it softly with his fingers. "Is this okay?" He whispered and she nodded hesitantly. She needed to know where this was going.

Harry lifted himself up a little and his head was no longer resting on her when he used his other hand to lift her shirt while keeping an eye on her to see if she was okay with it. Realization was setting in but she came to the realization that she was more than okay with it, she really wanted this, to be loved by the both of them.

She moaned softly when Harry's hand reached her breast without her shirt in the way and she looked over to Ginny who was pulling her own shirt over her head, her full breasts springing free because she wasn't wearing a bra. She said it was an inconvenience if you had to breast feed all the time.

Hermione was now eyelevel with Ginny's tits and she couldn't restrain herself and leaned forwards to softly lick the darkened nipples. While Ginny moaned loudly Harry looked at the two of them with wide eyes and very tight pants. "Merlin you have no idea how hot the two of you together are." Harry groaned and quickly tossed his own shirt aside and started to unlock Hermione's bra.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?" Harry whispered against her ear and she shivered at the contact, nodding once.

She let go of Ginny and turned towards Harry whose glasses were a little askew and his cheeks were bright red. They leaned in at the same time and met in the middle, lips softly touching. After a few seconds Harry licked her lower lip and she eagerly gave him the entrance he was asking for.

Their tongues swirled around each other softly, tasting and exploring their newfound intimacy. This wasn't just a random hook-up or a newfound crush. This was love, in all its ways and it made her toes curl and her body shiver.

Finally she let go of Harry and turned towards Ginny, brave enough to explore it was her as well. Her kiss was definitely different from Harry's. Harry's had been slightly dominating from his part but Ginny's was soft in every way and none of them was seeking for the upper hand.

"We should take this to the bedroom," Harry stated and they all grabbed each other to apparate to Harry's and Ginny's room together, they had a much bigger bed than she did.

She was still in the middle when they landed and Harry was immediately latching on to her tits. "He probably missed the sucking without ending up with milk in his mouth," Ginny giggled and started on Hermione's jeans, unbuttoning them at the top. Harry groaned as a response and they both laughed.

Hermione grew nervous again, what if she wasn't good at this? Her last time was probably years ago, she couldn't even remember, and never with a woman. Ginny felt her go rigid and squeezed her hip lightly. "Relax, I haven't done this before either, we'll both suck at it."

Hermione giggled at the double entendre and raised her hips slightly to get her jeans out of the way. Ginny stripped them all the way off and quickly let her own skirt follow.

"Do you always get this wet?" Ginny asked her with wide eyes. She already knew her panties were soaked.

"Only when I'm really turned on," She answered while trying to hide her embarrassment with her hands but Ginny pulled them away.

"Don't, it's great and really useful, you don't need any lube, ever." She had never thought of it that way but when Harry's hand suddenly travelled downwards and grabbed her she jumped a little, followed with a loud moan.

"You're right Gin, she's soaked, see if you can make it worse," Harry grinned and tried to get his own trousers off in the process.

Hermione didn't know how to respond when Ginny reached for the hem of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs, revealing her glistening center. Before she could cover herself Ginny was back and let her fingers slowly circle through her wetness, dragging out a low moan.

"Just relax," Harry whispered to her, back at his task of sucking her tits. The double attack at her body made her whimper and lose all thoughts. For once her mind was entirely empty.

"Please," She begged, not really knowing what exactly she was begging for, just that she wanted more.

"Like this?" Ginny asked with a grin before she used two of her fingers to find her center and slowly insert them inside, turning a little to draw out a response. "Or more like this?" She asked when she moved in and out a few times while curling her fingers up until she found the little spongy patch she was looking for.

"Uhhnngg, just like that!" Hermione wailed loudly, she wouldn't last at all if they kept this up.

"Shall I lick her?" Ginny asked her husband innocently.

Before Harry had the chance to answer is was Hermione that yelled, "Yes!" wholeheartedly.

The couple chuckled and Ginny lowered herself on the bed to get better access, without breaking the rhythm with her fingers. The moment Ginny's tongue touched her clit she couldn't help but buck underneath her and it took Harry's arm to hold her down.

Her moans were so loud now that Harry had started to hump the bed in his boxers, that's how turned on he was and Ginny used her other hand to finger herself slowly. "Come for us love," Harry commanded and meanwhile sucked roughly on her nipple while squeezing the other and she couldn't hold any longer.

"Uhhhngnn!" She screamed and finally let go. She could feel the bed underneath her get even wetter but the pleasure was higher than her embarrassment.

Ginny kept licking her slowly while she came down from her high. "That was amazing," She breathed and relaxed into the pillows while pulling Ginny up to give her a lazy kiss. She could taste herself on her tongue and was weirdly turned on by it. She had never tasted herself before but she couldn't say she hated it.

"You're next," She smiled against Ginny's lips and she could feel the redhead tremble with need. She flicked her nipples quickly without squeezing them and it was enough to make her moan, her breasts must really be sensitive.

"I really want to be inside one of you," Harry announced and they both looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there.

"You can be inside Hermione if she doesn't mind and then she can return the favor on me," Ginny decided and they all nodded in agreement.

Hermione stayed where she was and Ginny moved temporarily to the side to make room for her husband to line himself up between Hermione's legs.

When Harry slowly slid inside her she couldn't help but tremble while she looked him in the eye. Everything about this was so intimate, so full of love, so real that she had trouble breathing for a second.

"Merlin you're tight," Harry breathed through clenched teeth.

"Well, she hasn't pushed out two children yet," Ginny chuckled.

They all laughed and that's when it hit her. "Shit, I'm not on the potion!" She confessed with wide eyes.

Harry's shock made him slide all the way in and he had to breathe for a second or he would shoot his load right that minute. "Don't you want children of your own," he asked.

"Well, one day, but right now would be moving too fast." She admitted. It was too fast, they had just realized their feeling for each other, she wasn't going to get pregnant as well, they needed to find out where this was going first.

"True," Harry answered. "We'll talk about it later, right Gin?" He looked for approval to his wife.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind not carrying the third one," She giggled and kissed them both on the mouth.

When Harry had caught his breath he started to move and she felt like she was in heaven. She had honestly forgotten what good sex was like, her last time must be years ago, she could hardly remember.

When they found a steady rhythm, she beckoned Ginny to lean across her face, so she would be able to lick her.

Facing her husband she complied with Hermione's request and while holding on to Harry's shoulders she leaned slowly over Hermione's face, moaning when Hermione's tongue slid out to taste her.

"You taste like vanilla," Hermione said with a muffled voice.

"That's what I always say!" Harry cried out with a laugh followed with a groan.

Hermione tried to suck on Ginny's clit but she kept squirming around on her mouth, riding her without shame. Eventually she gave up and just kept her tongue steady, leaving Ginny to find her own pleasure.

"I'm ready to come," Ginny moaned loudly within a few minutes and Hermione came to the realization that she wouldn't mind hearing that sound more often.

"As am I," Harry confessed.

Hermione wasn't there yet and the couple seemed to realize because Ginny started to play with her nipples while Harry's hand travelled between them to slowly flick against her clit. Within seconds she was right on the edge.

It took few more flicks from Harry and she was coming again, moaning loudly against Ginny which made her spasm immediately, coming right with her.

"I can't hold on," Harry grunted and tried to pull out in time but Hermione could feel the first spurt of his seed inside her and feel the rest squirt over her clit and upper thigh.

Hermione wasn't able to talk yet but she wasn't really sure how to feel about this. A contraception spell was out of the question, they worked only beforehand, not afterwards.

"Scourgify," Harry whispered quickly and she could feel it all disappear. "I'm really sorry Mione." He whispered against her lips, Ginny had fallen to the side with her face flat on the bed, totally spent.

"Would it really be that bad?" Ginny's voice was muffled by the bed covers but she did make a point.

She was twenty-eight, she loved the both of them and she did want children, and maybe it didn't even take, it wasn't even her most fertile period so she would probably be fine.

"Fine, we'll deal with it when it comes to that," She finally relented and let herself relax in the pillows.

They all made their way to the middle of the bed and hugged each other beneath the covers.

"I did come to realize something," She spoke slowly.

"And that is?"

"I really am in love with the both of you," She confessed.

They both hugged her tighter and confessed their love as well.

"Happy Valentine's day indeed," Harry whispered finally before they fell asleep.


End file.
